the new world
by demonfox21
Summary: my stories got deleted again but they are still in my laptop but here is a new one hope you like it m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Usui is 19 and has been alone most of his life, his family didn't want him and only give him 300$ for a place to live but that was all. He had friends in school but they all had better things to do then hang out with him. He was out star gazing; letting him self relax after a hard day at work.

He sighs heavily "I think I'll come back here everyday after work, this place is nice and quiet" Usui smiles to himself and closes his eyes and falls asleep for 4 hours.

He wakes up to the sound of growling and barking, he looks around him to see huge rotting wolves fighting over how gets to bit him first. He kicks them away and runs

"What the hell are those!" he runs cliffs and stops in shock as he stared at two moons in the sky "what the-" he hears the wolves getting closer, he was trapped on the edge of the cliff he gulps as the smelly wolves jumps out and run at him. Then the next thing he knew he felt something grab his hand and he was thrown up into the air.

"You ok?" a girl asks followed by the roar of her dragon

He looks up to see a girl with raven black hair, amber eyes and wore baggy pants and had her chest wrapped with old looking cloth. Usui just stares into her eyes

She pulls him onto the dragons back "I asked if you are ok, you not answering me makes me think you got hurt" she gives him a concerned look

"Sorry I'm fine, just a little shocked. I have no clue where I am nor what is happening, I need you to pinch me" he keeps staring

The girl sighs and pinches his cheeks "better?" she lets go

He looks at the moons and the dragon "I guess but I still not understanding any of this" he rubs his head

"I'm not understanding you one bit right now, but your not understanding can wait and you better hold on tight" she grips onto the dragons main and the dragon dodges one of the rotting wolves that have now grew wings and followed them. Usui grabs onto her not knowing or caring where he grabbed.

"Pervert! Hold my waist not my chest!" her face gets all red as her pushes his hands down

He chuckles a little "sorry but you dived down to fast and it scared me, so I just grabbed what was close to me" he looks back to see a hoard of rotting wolves coming at them

"Well next time grab my waist!" she shouts at him "Yako fly at the rot wolves head on and shoot at my command" Yako roars and back flip so they face the rot wolves

"Um, what if one bits you?" Usui asks

"Then you suffer a slow death, or you have to suffer excruciating pain until a healer heals it" she smiles back at him "trust me I went through it many times" she smirks as she looks back at the wolves

He smiles "bring it on" he holds her waist tighter

"That's the spirit!" she laughs "Yako now!" she pats Yako's shoulder and she breaths fire on the rot wolves making them all fall out of the sky, more of them come flying at them and Yako dives down. After awhile they land in a woods, the girls jumps off and pulls out some kind of dry meat and holds it up to a hole in the ground.

"What are you doing?" Usui asks

"Shhh" she puts her finger to her mouth and turns back to the hole, small whimpers and whining start coming from the hole

"thank god" she sighs in relief "come on out, it's ok" she tosses the meat to the ground and 3 wolf pups run out and tackle her "looks like the rot wolves didn't kill them yet" she looks at the hole again and 2 more come out covered in rot "looks like they didn't make it" she pulls out a knife

The 3 pups hide behind her as the 2 rot pups charge at her, she kicks one and kills the other. The last one jumps at her from behind and Usui hits it away with a wood stick, and then she kills it when it falls next to her.

She smiles at Usui "thanks" she hold out her hand "let me introduce myself, my name is Misaki and the dragon is Yako" she gets up still holding her hand out to him

He smiles and shakes her hand "Usui Takumi" he looks at the 3 living pups "so what's the deal with 'rot wolves'?" he asks Misaki

She picks up the puppies "well, there was a disease that killed the wolves and brought them back into zombies, they are called rot wolves because of their smell and the rot growing on them. And even thought they are dead they can still have puppies, and the pups are born alive then the rot wolves kill them and spread the disease to the offspring" she pauses when they start licking her face

"so me and Yako have been going around saving the living pups" she holds 2 out to him "I could use some help holding them until with get back to my house, and then you can tell me what race you are" Misaki smells him "I haven't smelled this before so I want to learn everything about your race" she walks to Yako and gets on

"What do you mean by race? I'm human just like you… though humans don't smell each other" he gives her a weird look as her hops up on Yako's back "and humans don't ride on dragons, I didn't even think dragons where real until now" he says while petting the puppies

Yako opens her wings and gets a running start then flies up into the night sky, Misaki turns around to face Usui "so, can you tell me what a human is?" she asks him as she moves closer

"Yours human to aren't you?" Usui stares at her

"Let me see your stone" she puts the pups down and tackles him

"Hey what are you doing!?" he tries to push her off

She pulls his bangs away and gasps, she lets go of him "you aren't from this world" she backs up

"What are you talking about?" he starts to get weird feelings in his stomach

Misaki holds up her bangs to show an oval blue glowing stone "I am a Pleadian the cat race; everyone in this world has a kind of stone. Seeing that you don't have one means you don't belong here" she gives him a sad looks "even though I have a connection with you I have to take you back to where you came from" she looks away to tell Yako to turn around

"I don't want to go back" Usui blurts out

"You need to go to your own world though or you can die Usui" Misaki growls

"Maybe I feel at home here" he states

She growls "fine! But don't blame me if you die form not being able to eat the food here" she hisses

He smiles "thank you Misaki" he hugs her causing her to blush slightly

"Yeah what ever" she yawns "its going to take a while until we get to the house so we should get some sleep" she pushes him off and pulls out a blanket

"Ok, good night" he lays down in the stale

Misaki looks at the blanket and back at him; she sighs and crawls over to him. She lies down next to him and throws the blanket over them, the pups run over and curl up under the blanket, she lays with her back to Usui.

"Thank you" he mumbles

"Yeah… you're welcome" she blushes a lot Yako makes a rumble sound in her chest as she looks back at them like she messing with Misaki

"Shut up Yako" Misaki smiles and goes to sleep

After 6 hours Yako roars as loud as she can to wake the two up, Misaki and Usui were both holding each other in their arms. Their eyes open slowly and they look into each others eyes not sure what was going on, but once they woke up a little more they both jumped up and moved away from each other.

Misaki's face was bright pink as she put her hand to her chest to try to calm her heart down "you scared the crap out of me Usui" she lets herself fall back and Usui let out a chuckle

The puppies wake up and run to her, she looks at them and pets them "Yako are we home?" she sits up and looks at the cave letting a smile form on her face "thank the gods, I can make something to eat" she picks up two of the pups

"Um, you live in a cave?" he picks the other one up "isn't it to dark?"

"Just wait until you see the inside of the cave" she grins and jumps off Yako

Usui picks up the other puppy and hops off, he follows her into the cave "whoa" he puts the pup down as he looks at the glowing water, the huge tree with her house in it, colorful birds flew around, and wolves roam around.

"Welcome to my home, go drink some water if you want. I'll be cooking us some food" she climbs up the tree

He walks around until he got to the water, he see the three pups with some of the female wolves. He smiles "this place is nice" he scoops up some water and drinks some then lays there looking up at the cave ceiling that lit up like the night sky, he closes his eyes and falls asleep

"Usui wake up" his mom shakes him "time for school" she says

"What time is it" he grumbles

"Its time to get to school, now get up" she walks off

He sits up in bed 'what an odd dream' he thinks to himself and gets up, he hears something rustling in his bed, he looks over and see's a lump in it.

He walks over to it, as he gets closer he smells a horrible smell. It gets worse as he gets closer, he uncovers it and a rot wolf jumps at him

"Hey Usui wake up" Misaki shacks him

He sits up fast hitting theirs head together, he and Misaki fall back holding their heads in pain

"You were having a bad dream, so I woke you up. But did you have to jumps up like that?" she rolls around on the ground

"Sorry" he sits up rubbing his head "you ok?" he looks at her

"Yeah" she gets up "you want to talk about it? I have bad dreams to but they are real things that happened to me, like how I'm a out cast" she rubs her head

"I was back home, and my mom woke me up for school and there was a rot wolf in my bed" he pants as he remembers it "and did you say you're a out cast?" he adds

"Yep, and out cast means no one wants you just so you know. Your people might have a different meaning for it" she sighs

He shacks his head "no it's the same, and I'm out casted to so I know how that feels" he looks at her "um did I say something to upset you?" he gives her a funny look

"n-no" sniff "I thought I w-was the only one" sniff "that wasn't wanted" she lightly cries

He rubs the back of his head and hugs her "its ok, don't cry anymore" he smiles

"o-ok" she cries harder as she hugs him back


	2. Chapter 2

ok here is chapter two, i got it done faster then i thought so i thought i would just post it

* * *

The next day Usui wakes up to the smell of food, it was sweet smelling with a hint of salted meat. He gets out of bed and walks out to the fire where Misaki was cooking, she looks back at him "sorry for my emotions yesterday, I got to happy there" she goes back to cooking

He chuckles "its fine, what are you cooking? It smells good" he sits down with the wolves

"Just some fruits and deer meat, you still haven't eaten since you got here. So let's hope you can eat this" she puts some on a bark plate "here" she holds it out

"Thanks" he picks up a piece and puts it in his mouth

Misaki watches him tensely, he swallows it and smiles "it's good" he eats more, and she relaxes a bit

"Thank gods" she flops on her back "I saw scared you might die" she sighs

"Why would I die?" Usui asks

Misaki looks at him and sits up "well when I was little the elders told me if someone came from a different world and ate the food here their head would blow up getting blood everywhere, so every time someone came here from a different world the higher ups took them back to the place of shadows where they send them back" she tells him

Usui looks out of the cave "for some reason I don't like the sound of the place of shadows, do the people from other worlds come back with the higher ups?" Usui asks

"mm, no… now that I think of it they smelled of blood when they came back, they said they ate some deer and that was what I smelled" she thinks for a minute then gasps "they are killing them! I remember one smelled just like you, when I say you I mean your blood" she jumps up "lets go" she runs off "YAKO" she yells and jumps up on her back

"Wait where are we going? It's the place of shadows isn't it" Usui runs over

"Even though we barely know each other you know me so well" she hold out her hand but brings it back in "wait… you stay here if I get captured then you would to and if they are killing your kind you would be in danger, so stay and watch the house" she smiles

"And if you get hurt and Yako can't get to you?" he raises and eye brow

"…that wont happen" she looks away "hopefully" she taps her foot on Yako and she flies up

"She does not listen does she" he sighs

Usui goes out to get more wood the fire; he went around picking up dead branches and sticks. He barrowed Misaki's weapon just in case he ran into some rot wolves

'Roar'

Usui looks in the distance of the sound; he pulls the weapon out and walked toward the sound. He hides behind a tree and peeks out he was surprised to see a dragon with a huge net on it, the dragon was crying out for help.

He goes to walk out when rot wolves start showing up; Usui takes a deep breath and runs out to the dragon. it looks up at him and roars at him not knowing he is helping and I breaths fire at him, Usui ducks under the flame and slides to it and starts cutting the net as the rot wolves charge at them. The net becomes loose enough for the dragon to break free and fly up and away, he smiles but turns around to see rot wolves all around him.

"Crap, I forgot about you guy" he holds out his weapon ready to attack

The rot wolves jumps at him, he moves to the side and slides the long knife across the wolves neck. The blade was so sharp it cut the wolf's head clean off, but for some reason every wolf he killed a new one pops up

"This is a never ending cycle isn't it" he pants as he runs out of energy from fighting them all "how dose she do this?" he pants

All the wolves' jumps at once, he shuts his eyes

'ROOAR' the dragon he helped swoops down and shooting fire around him so the rot wolves' burn, it lands behind him. Usui looks at it as it leans down picking him up in its mouth it flies up again tossing Usui up in the air

"Ahhhhhh" Usui screams as he falls

The dragon roars and flies under him so he lands on its back; he grips onto the dragon's feathers and fur

"What is going on here" he holds on

The dragon dives down breathing fire on the rot wolves again until they were all burnt to a crisp. The dragon lands and lets Usui off, Usui feels light headed and pain in his leg. He looks down to see blood on his leg; the bit mark starts to burn causing him excruciating pain

He tries to limp back to the house and he falls from the pain, the dragon notices and pins him down. It bits off his pant leg and starts licking at the wound to clean it, then it pukes up some blue lava looking stuff onto his leg. The wound sizzles and bubbles.

Usui holds back his scream of pain, shortly after the wound healed and he felt no more pain the dragon licks it off and flies off into the distance.

"It healed the wound?" Usui looks at his leg "huh" he gets up and moves his leg; he smiles to him self and heads back to the house

*with Misaki and Yako*

"Yako land up there" Misaki whispers

Yako nods and lands on a ledge, Misaki jumps off and watches the entrance to the place of shadows she waits there for 2 hours

"I spy something gray" Misaki says

Yako sighs and pats the rock giving Misaki the 'really?' face

"What? There's nothing out here BUT rocks Yako" Misaki dose the pouty face

"I can't wait to eat the new arrivals" one of the higher ups drools

One of the elders smacks him "they might here you" he growls looking back at the family who looked around with some fear in there eyes

The little girl looks at her mom "mommy where are they taking us?" She hugs her mom

"I don't know San, stay close to me and your dad" the woman looks around

"Ok! We are here" the elders grin

"This isn't where you said you would take us" the dad growls and puts his family behind him. Misaki gets ready to attack

"oh your right" the higher ups smirk and attack the parents killing them with a blow to the head

"MOMMY DADDY!" the little girl cries

The elder goes after her, Misaki jumps down doing a spinning kick on him "don't you dare lay a finger on her" Misaki growls

The men look at each other and back to her "we thought you were dead" the elder lies

"Cut the crap! You banished me, and it was because I was learning the truth and you didn't want me telling everyone else" Misaki pulls her weapon out

"You don't under stand dear, these people are evil. They want to take over are world" the elder smiles and snaps his fingers and the higher up pop up behind her and the San.

Misaki turns around and grabs her "YAKO" she tosses San up and Yako flies down catching her and flies up so they can't get to her. Misaki spins her staff around hitting the guys in the heads, Yako shoots from above. Misaki moves out of the way of the fire and jumps around the higher up smacking them staying out of reach, the elder roars and charges at Misaki from behind. His skin starts to rot as he sinks his teeth into Misaki shoulder

"Ahhhhh" Misaki screams in pain, elbows him in the gut getting him to let her go she holds up her hand and Yako swoops down and grabs her

Yako flies above the clouds and Misaki climbs on her back, San crawls over to her "are you ok miss?" she cries

"They are turning into the same rot monsters as the wolves" Misaki growls in pain "your name is-San right?" Misaki sits up holding her shoulder

"Uh huh" San nods

"Ok, S-San in that bag is a crystal orb t-throw it in f-front of Yako, she's t-the dragon" Misaki pants

"Ok" San nods and goes the bag and grabs the orb then tosses it

Yako shoots it and it makes a portal close to the house, Yako flies through it and roars out for help.

Usui walks out of the house as they land "so how did it go?" he walks over

Misaki falls off Yako grunting in pain "the e-elder I-s rott-ing" Misaki says with a shaky voice

"You got bit?!" his picks her up bridle style

"She got hurt saving me" San hopes down "they killed my parents, and if she did jumps down when she did I wouldn't be here" San cries

"H-h-er name I-is San" Misaki growls

"I'll be right back" he sets her down and runs off to the stop where he saved the dragon and whistles for it, he waits for a little but keeps whistling

The dragon lands in front of him and get down so Usui could get on, he jumps on its back and he flies it to the cave. Yako see's the dragon and hisses unsure ether or not to trust it. Then Usui jump off and runs to Misaki, the dragon glides over to them.

"Please heal her wound" Usui looks at the dragon

It looks down and nods, it leans down and pulls off her chest wraps to get to the wound. Usui looks away, the dragon licks the wound like it did his leg then puked that stuff up making the wound burn even more

"Ahhhhhhhhh" she screams in pain digging her nails into Usui's arm, he winces as her nails draw blood

She losses conciseness, the dragon licks the stuff off and walks over to the cave entrance then lays there

San walks over to the dragon "thank you Mr. Dragon" she hugs it

Usui picks Misaki up again and her wraps and takes her inside, San follows him in the house

"Will she be ok?" San gets teary eyes

Usui nods "yeah she should be, that dragon healed my wound and its find now" he sits her up and starts wrapping her chest up again

"Are you two married?" San asks

"No, we are friends" he smiles at San

"But you like her right? I think you guy would make a cute couple" San smiles and lays next to Misaki and hugs her "she makes me feel safe, just like my mommy" she falls asleep

Usui smiles "I guess I do have some feeling for Misaki" he finishes wrapping her chest and sits down in a chair next to them, he closes his eyes and fall asleep

'Usui' Misaki mumbles in her sleep and smiles hugging San closer to her

* * *

so how did you like it? TELL ME! i would love to hear what you think


End file.
